dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Goten
Episode 186/187/201(depending on dubs)| Appears in= | Race=Human - Saiyan| FamConnect = Grandpa Gohan (Adoptive Great-Grandfather) Goku (Father) Chi-Chi (Mother) Future Gohan (Brother, Alternate Timeline) Gohan (Brother) Pan (Niece) Videl (Sister-in-Law) Ox King (Maternal Grandfather) Bardock (Paternal Grandfather) Raditz (Uncle) Goku Jr. (Great-Grandnephew) }} is a fictional character in Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. He was created by famous Japanese Mangaka Akira Toriyama. Goten is the second and last child of the main protagonist of the series, the Saiyan named Goku, and the Ox princess named Chi-Chi. Goten was created in the series to replace Goku as the creator wanted to retire Goku from the series, however, Toriyama was forced to bring Goku back when the fans disapproved of the decision to replace the main character with an identical version of him (Goten). He is a Human-Saiyan Breed, He is Trunks's best friend, and Gohan's younger brother. Character history Goten is the second son of Chi-Chi and Goku, and younger brother to Gohan. Goten was born shortly after the Cell Games Saga, and had not met his father Goku until he reached the age of seven. Goten was not pushed in school as much as Gohan was. The reason to this is never fully explained. Chi-Chi trained him in Martial Arts instead (possibly due to his early resemblance to Goku). Goten is incredibly strong as a child, far stronger than both Goku and Gohan ever were at his age. Chi-Chi first discovers that Goten can become a Super Saiyan at only seven years old. When Gohan asked how his transformation occurred, Goten said that he could not remember. The ease at which he does so has been a matter of controversy seeing how it took years for Goku, Vegeta, and to a lesser extent Gohan to obtain and master the technique. Whatever the reason, Goten displays exceptional power at a young age, rapidly increasing his strength. Some also explain his ability to transform into a Super Saiyan is due to genetics. Goku was not a Super Saiyan when Gohan was conceived but he was at the time of Goten's conception. This would also go for Trunks, as Vegeta was Super Saiyan when Trunks was conceived, yet Future Trunks from the future (as seen in History of Trunks) had to work hard to obtain his Super Saiyan form, where Vegeta was not a Super Saiyan during conception. During his childhood he was good friends with Bulma and Vegeta's son Trunks, who he would have "fight games" with. This served to increase their respective strength significantly, compared to the other Human-Saiyan hybrids that the we see at that age. He has no tail that transforms him to a Great Ape in the times of the full moon. Like Bulla or Goku Jr. because it probably was cut off in an early age by Chi-Chi or Gohan. World Tournament Saga Goten's first appearance in the series is when he is seven years old. Discovering that his father Goku will be returning to Earth for a day to compete in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, he trains with his older brother Gohan for the event. During this training is when it is discovered that Goten has already mastered the transformation of Super Saiyan, and ironically, it is also discovered that Goten is not able to fly. Gohan trains Goten in fighting and flight. Goten then meets Goku for the first time at the tournament. In the manga he is rather shy upon first meeting his father, but in the anime he embraces his father and they play airplane for a little bit. Goten then competes in the Junior Division,Goten and his best friend Trunks both make it to the finals with ease and battle each other,the two powerful young Saiyan warriors place rules limiting their powers during the fight. Trunks comes out victories due to breaking the rules the two young Saiyan warriors had placed for the fight. With the two boys wanting more of a challenge, they disguise themselves and enter the Adult Division. After Gohan is attacked, and the Z Team pursues the attackers, Goten and Trunks fight Android 18 and Mr. Satan in a battle royale. They are disqualified when Android 18 exposes them by destroying their costume. Buu Saga Goten and Trunks leave and are informed by Videl that Gohan and the others are in pursuit of an evil wizard named Babidi who is attempting to awaken his monster named Majin Buu. The two fly toward Babidi's space ship, and upon arrival see that Piccolo and Krillin have been turned to stone by Dabura. Dabura is killed by the monster Majin Buu and Piccolo and Krillin revert from their stone forms. With Gohan and Goku nowhere to be found, Vegeta arrives to fight Majin Buu, only to be severely beaten by the monster. Goten and Trunks attempt to help Vegeta, but Vegeta knocks the boys unconscious, knowing that Majin Buu is too strong for them to help him. When the two awake, Goku reveals that Gohan and Vegeta died fighting Majin Buu. Knowing that Goten and Trunks are Earth's only hope against Majin Buu, Goku demonstrates the Fusion Technique to the boys. After two days, Goten and Trunks fuse and create the warrior Gotenks, who fights Majin Buu twice, almost defeating him. Gotenks is absorbed by Super Buu after Gohan arrives from the Sacred World of the Kai's (having never died) to assist the boys. Goten is then freed from Super Buu by his father and Vegeta, but dies soon after when Kid Buu blows up the Earth. Goten is revived by the Dragon Balls and contributes his energy to the Spirit Bomb that his father uses to defeat Kid Buu. Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragon Ball Saga In Dragon Ball GT, Goten has a girlfriend named Valese. Notice as they do not show the lives of Goten, Gohan, and Vegeta during the search for the Black Star Dragon Balls. He was left behind in the Black Star Dragon Ball hunt when Pan went aboard the spaceship - which should have carried him, Goku and Trunks. But an eager Pan hit the launch button before Goten could get on board. and Goku at the end of the Baby Saga]] Baby Saga On the trio's homebound trip back to Earth with the complete set of seven Dragon Balls, Goten encounters the parasitic Baby, and is forced to fight him. When Goten tries to destroy Baby with a Kamehameha wave, Baby liquefies himself and invades Goten's body, taking advantage. Soon after, Baby Goten fights Gohan. Baby Goten realizes that Gohan is stronger than Goten, but Gohan won't fight him because he would end up hurting Goten. Baby Goten then moves from Goten's body to Gohan's body when Gohan powers up into Super Saiyan. Super Android 17 Saga Goten, Gohan, Trunks and Vegeta all team up to try and take down the Powerful Super 17. They all attack at once and all show no match for the Android in the Super Saiyan forms. Shadow Dragon Saga Goten, along with Trunks and Gohan, tried to help Goku and Vegeta fuse by holding off Omega Shenron. They succeeded and Goku and Vegeta fused into Gogeta. Later on Goten watched as Omega Shenron was destroying Goku and Vegeta and said, "I can't take it anymore" and went to help but was stopped by his older brother Gohan. Dragon Ball Movies Broly: Second Coming :Main Article: Broly: Second Coming Seven years after Broly has been defeated by Goku, Goten, Trunks, and Videl are on a Dragon Ball hunt so Videl could take a glance at Shenron. They come across a village called "Nataday" that is governed by an over reactive priest. Goten, Trunks, and Videl are informed of a monster that has terrorized the village, causing it to become impoverished. To rid the monster, Goten, Trunks and Videl leave food for the monster to attract it into a trap. The monster appears, but turns out to be a dinosaur. Goten and Trunks actually toy with it first, then defeat it. With the monster gone, the priest is rejected by the villagers for not being a savior, and thrown out of the village. Goten, Trunks and Videl depart the now peaceful Nataday village. Unbeknownst to the trio, Broly awoke and broke out of the ice, which imprisoned him. Goten and Trunks see what was happening to Videl, who was flying above a nearby lake and unfortunately confronted Broly. Goten and Trunks try to tell Broly to stop, but when Broly fixes his eyes on Goten, he becomes infuriated, mistaking Goten for Goku, due to Goten being a spitting image of Goku. Broly subsequently pummels Goten and Trunks. In the middle of the battle, Goten's eyes fall on the last Dragon Ball, which is standing behind Broly. While Trunks tries to distract Broly, Goten chases after the last Dragon Ball. When Goten retrieves the Dragon Ball, he hides in a cave behind a waterfall so Broly does not see him. When Shenron did not appear, Goten leaves the cave and sees Trunks being beaten to a pulp by Broly. Luckily, Gohan comes around and joins the battle against Broly. Unfortunately, Gohan is not able to defeat Broly. As a last resort, Gohan transforms into Super Saiyan and Goten also transforms into Super Saiyan. Both try to kill Broly with a Double Kamehameha, but Broly sets up a force field to block both Goten and Gohan's moves. Goten wishes that his dad was there, and Shenron seems to grant the wish. Goku appears beside Gohan and Goten and helps them in the Kamehameha duel. Finally, Goten, Gohan and Goku unleash a Triple Kamehameha that blasts Broly into the sun, where he disintegrates. Bio-Broly :''Main Article: Bio-Broly (Movie) Goten, Trunks, Krillin, and Marron wait outside Hercule's home as Android 18 ransack his house, demanding the 20 million zenies he promised her. Soon, Goten, Trunks, and Android 18 departs with Men-Men, a cousin of Hercule's Martial Arts rival, Jaguar. Upon arriving, Jaguar sets up a tournament for Hercule to fight the bio-fighters. Hercule becomes discouraged as the bio-fighters display abilities far too incredible for Hercule to handle. Goten, Trunks and Android 18 intervene, but Hercule will have to pay another 20 million to Android 18 for her to take care of business. As Goten, Trunks and Android 18 easily defeat the bio-fighters, Jaguar becomes infuriated and reveals his greatest weapon; Bio-Broly. The Priest from the previous movie reveals that Bio-Broly is a clone of Broly, made from a sample of Broly's blood. Broly breaks out of his containment capsule, and is drenched in bio-liquid, turning him into a horribly deformed bio-mutant. Bio-Broly was about to take Hercule's life, but Goten and Trunks intervene and save him in time. Goten and Trunks battle Bio-Broly head-on, and seem to be an equal match for him. Bio-Broly becomes a menace, and both Goten and Trunks become seriously pounded. Trunks spills bio-liquid on Bio-Broly, which is supposed to melt him. Unfortunately, there is a fatal flaw in Trunks' plan; the bio-liquid becomes more powerful and it starts to flood the entire island. Goten, Trunks, Krillin and 18 manage to get as many people as they can out of the lab. Goten and Trunks discover that bio-liquid solidifies by touching seawater. Goten, Trunks and Krillin use a triple kamehameha wave to blast a Freak wave into the island, which solidifies all bio-liquid on the island. Unfortunately, Bio-Broly emerges as a huge sea giant. However, he turns to stone, having been drenched in seawater. Goten and Trunks blast the gargantuan Bio-Broly stone statue into bits, ridding the Universe of Broly for good. Broly is never to be seen again. During a part in the movie Bio-Broly is seen squeezing the life out of Trunks with his foot and Goten saves Trunks just in time by punching Bio-Broly in the face. Goten and Bio-Broly then began to fight in the air Goten seen leading the fight and beating Bio-Broly until Goten states that his arm hurts and Bio-Broly takes advantage. This comes to show that Goten is stronger than known and has an enormous potential. Gotenks]] Fusion Reborn :Main Article: Fusion Reborn A massive instability event occurs in Other World, which frees every single dead soul back into the living world, Earth. Among the several past villains that return to life is Frieza, his army of henchmen, and character referred to as "The Dictator" who is a clear parody of Adolf Hitler. While Goku, Vegeta, and Pikkon battle Janemba, a monster collaborated from all the impurities of bad souls, Gohan takes on Frieza and Goten and Trunks take on The Dictator and his army. The battle between them and The Dictator's army becomes increasingly long, since reinforcements continue to pour into the city. Finally, Goten and Trunks decide to go Super Saiyan to defeat the army. The Dictator then makes a joke and says, "Blonde hair and green eyes? Fight them? I should be recruiting them", in reference to the Nazis and the Nazi Youth Party. When Goten and Trunks sense their dads' fusion, they decide to fuse as well. Gotenks demolishes all of Adolf Hitler's army with a Super Kamikaze Attack x 100 Ghosts in one shot. After a long day, Gohan, Goten, Videl and Trunks return home. Wrath of the Dragon :Main Article: Wrath of the Dragon In this movie, Goten fuses with Trunks to create Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks. Gotenks directs a barrage of energy balls at Hildegarn in the form of his Continuous Die Die Missiles. It appears that Hildegarn has been killed or neutralized, but instead it evolves into an insect-like beast and delivers a fierce counterattack, rendering Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta and Trunks unconscious. Power During the ten years between the Kid Buu Saga and the World Martial Arts Tournament, Goten spent most of his time being trained by Goku. Goten had a date but Goku forces Goten to cancel it so he can enter the World Martial Art's Tournament. He then trains Goten for the tournament. Comparing Goten to his friend Trunks in power has been the subject of much debate among fans over who is more powerful. In the few months prior to the World Martial Arts Tournament, Trunks trained with his father in the gravity chamber, while Goten only trained in the woods with Chi-Chi. This leads to the speculation that Trunks may be stronger than is known. Although Goku states when teaching the two the Fusion Dance that Trunks is only slightly more powerful than Goten due to being older. But when Goten and Trunks enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Goten is shown putting forth more effort leading some fan's to think Goten is stronger then Trunks. Now they seem to be equal. Abilities * Super Saiyan Goten has the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan at a very young age. He is the youngest known Super Saiyan in history. Goten]] * Full Power Super Saiyan Goten has displayed this ability throughout the Buu Saga. He attains the physical features of a Full-Powered Super Saiyan. (When not charging up, the hair looks plain blonde instead of gold/ lack of aura with the exception of him charging his power. Goten ]] * Charge Goten rams to the ground at full speed. If he misses he uses an energy ball to break the fall but end's up flying towards his opponent. He demonstrated this at the world tournament. * Kamehameha Goten is famous for mispronouncing his father's move the Kamehameha by the slip of the tongue calling it Kamekameha. He first demonstrated this ability at the World Tournament while facing his best friend Trunks. * Super Kamehameha Goten is capable of using this because he was able to perform the real Kamehameha before. For this attack, he just needs to charge it longer before releasing it. * Family Kamehameha Family Kamehameha is a technique used when Goten, Gohan, and Goku combine their Super Kamehameha's. * Fusion Dance The ability for two beings to become one. Goten perfoms this ability many times with his friend trunks creating the temporarily fused being Gotenks, Category:Characters who can fly ½ Category:Z Fighters Category:Tournament Fighters